besm_mmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Do Angels Dream of Exploding Kaiju?
<- Previous episode / Next episode -> Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the twentieth official episode of Magical Monster High School Drama! and the fourth episode of season two. It was released on November 8th, 2017. Production The episode was written by Terry H and features the voices of Kitto M, Rory F, George H-S and newcomer Josh S. Josh's character, Kiereniel, is the first character not to have come to the School plane of their own violition. According to insider accounts, this was not originally planned, but arose as a misunderstanding between actor and writer, common given the more fluid, scriptless method acting the show is based around. Plot Sunday. Akio returns to the flat from the hospital, throwing his jacket onto the sofa and not seeing what is there, instead going upstairs. They hear a knock, and answer. It’s someone looking for Rowan. Akio doesn’t know anyone by that name, but says he has no idea where Dory is. It’s someone from the Pet Monster Duel’s Soc. Akio adjudicates in Rowan’s place, while Zero does her thing for the maid cafe and Mots looks around some more. Meanwhile, a new fighter entered the battle. A black winged angel in full plate armour appears in the portal room. Flowing black hair, electric blue eyes. He asks the molemen where he is, seeming to have no idea, and they say the portal room. He then leaves, having no idea where he is, and wanders some corridors. He opens a door, and sees the vast blackness of space. Nope. Continues trying to find a way out. At the pet monster soc, Akio enters to judge, goes to a podium and waves like the queen. Someone assumes they want to make an address and passes a microphone. This goes poorly. Mots and Zero are there too, Zero having trouble recruiting for the maid cafe, and Mots is just looking around. First fights are kind of cute dolls, it’s the “battle girls”. Then the miniature monster. First fight is against a spike rat and a very… soft bellied lizard. The lizard manages to impale itself on the spikes. Blood everywhere. There are some more of these sorts of fights. Then it’s the elemental monsters. Including mini angels and demons and things. There’s mechs too. After all the fights are over, Akio peruses the monsters for sale, from the mechs and battle girls to monsters and elementals. Mots finds a store selling elemental sprites that various trainers are feeding to their elemental monsters. He buys a tiny flaming ball but decides to just keep it as a pet. Zero, seeing smaller monsters ingesting these, gets twenty and eats them. Akio comes over, and feeling left out, just eats one of the flaming ones and it burns them, then a necrotic sprite. The latter is much more palatable. Zero commissions a mini me. Then everyone goes home, after Zero knocks on QRP’s room, finding no one there. Akio returns home with their tiny kaiju, Stallone. Elsewhere, Daisy meets the newest student. She tells the angel that they are in Class C and that they are starting tomorrow, showing them their accommodation. He is still confused, and she explains that this is a school and he is here to be a student. Monday Kiereniel is introduced to the class, to the glare of Zero. He professes that he thought he was coming somewhere to be healed and has no idea where he is or what is happening. Kiereniel sits in Quentin’s previous seat. Zero glares and at lunch time pushes past him to stride away. Kiereniel asks Akio who that person is, and they introduce themselves. Akio dubs the angel Kiera, which he is fine with, and tells him that is Zero. Then they want to go to the canteen and Daisy shows him and Akio the way, Mots also goes. Kiera asks what’s wrong with Mots’s hair, as it is beginning to grow out rainbow coloured. Mots doesn’t think anything is wrong but Kiera shows him something “better”, saying the colours look ugly. It’s an illusion of the most horrific hairstyle imaginable. Mots runs off crying, and Daisy tells Kiera that was a little mean and goes to see if Mots is okay. The angel and Akio have tentacles. Classes some more. Zero asks about killing angels and learns that some angels become mortal when their wings are destroyed. Kiera asks Zero if they are a cat dragon. Zero says they shouldn’t listen to Akio. After classes, everyone goes to the DC tower. Mots and Kiera go outside to do tryouts, with Kiera just tagging along. Zero and Akio visit Kimberly. The dragon asks for her restriction to be lifted for today’s tryouts, and Kimberly asks if Zero can’t do the job as she is; then why does the DC need her? And is she not up to the challenge? Zero growls, says “fine” and leaves. Akio tells Kimberly he is bored and doesn’t know what to do. And that he expects Kimberly to tell him. Kimberly gives Akio a job to retrieve an important cog from a golem, considering this a job where Akio’s excessive force doesn’t matter, as long as this cog is okay. So. Zero, Mots, and Kiera are doing tryouts. First round: Zero versus Mots. Mots asks what they are supposed to be doing. Zero transforms into her smaller dragon form - and Mots screams “Dragon!” and sprays the creature with an aerosol. Zero flinches and yelps, shakes her head and backs up, falling off the ring. This gives Mots the win, and he returns to the audience, slightly confused. Zero has been blinded and cannot smell anything but stinging cold. She stumbles about cursing in draconic and trying to attack anything that comes near, but is quite easily avoided by everyone. Second round: Kiereniel versus a lizard person who flicks its tongue at the angel. In response, Kiera flies 100 meters into the air and the lizard explodes with a 300m shockwave filled with lightning. This knocks out and almost kills Mots, and destroys the ring and most of the spectators. Zero small dragon is made more impotently angry. The angel looks pleased with themselves, but is disqualified because the rig no longer exists. Mots is wheeled away to the hospital. Back at Quentin’s apartment, invisible Violet shenanigans with Akio happen. Violet reads his mind and disguises herself as a “slum ninja” and tries to lie she has been sent by their yakuza master. Akio tells her to go kill herself. There’s a knock, she tries to disguise herself as a maid invisibly but then Stallone smells her and Akio throws shurikens at the invisible figure. Violet runs downstairs answers the door to a puffy eyed and furious Zero who asks where Rowan/Quentin is. The maid says they are nowhere to be found and Zero leaves after declaring she wants to kill Mots. Violet finds Akio’s instructions on golem things and they go together to go do the quest. They pick up Mots and Kiereneil on the way, while Zero attempts to track Mots. The party leaves. Category:Episodes